disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Olaf, o Boneco de Neve
Olaf, o Boneco de Neve (conhecido simplesmente como Olaf) é um dos personagens principais no filme de animação da Disney de 2013 Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante. Ele é dublado por Josh Gad na versão original. Background Perfil oficial da Disney "Olaf é um boneco de neve, criado magicamente por Elsa, que vive nas montanhas de Arendelle. Super amistoso, inocente e extrovertido, ele ama abraços calorosos e sonha com as coisas mais impossíveis do reino. Voz original de Josh Gad." Desenvolvimento Em versões muito antigas do filme, Olaf era para ser um dos primeiros guardas do castelo de Elsa. Chris Buck comparou essa versão do personagem com uma panqueca, onde o cozinheiro jogou fora a panqueca quando a cozinheira descobre que ela esta queimada na parte inferior. A fim de que o personagem fosse muito muito complexo, Chris Buck e Jennifer Lee queriam que Olaf tivesse uma inocência infantil. Como quando uma criança faz um boneco de neve pela primeira vez, onde as cabeças nunca são perfeitas, e o corpo é desproporcional. Essa era a idéia para os diretores quando eles estavam pensando o que as crianças pensariam de um boneco de neve. Josh Gad, a voz de Olaf, fez muitas melhorias no decorrer das sessões de gravação. Mas os diretores tiveram muito cuidado nas falas do personagem, por que ele está lá para interpor leveza às cenas. Mas eles também lhe deram um tempo de tela adequado. Uma de suas principais cenas vai ser quando ele canta seu número musical "No Verão". Olaf tinha que ganhar seu lugar no filme. Jennifer Lee disse que ele não podia simplesmente ser colocado ali, que ele tinha que ter um propósito, e um dos seus propósitos era que ele é a personificação do amor entre Elsa e Anna. Aparência fisíca thumb|250px|Um exemplo da única habilidade de Olaf.Olaf é um pequeno boneco de neve dividido em três bolas de neve. Três rochas negras foram colocadas como botões no seu corpo, um em sua barriga e duas na sua parte inferior. Debaixo de sua parte inferior existem dois tocos de neve que servem como as pernas para ele se movimentar. Ele tem dois galhos como braços e três galhos na cabeça que se assemelham a pequenos fios de cabelo. Cada braço tem quatro pontos que atuam como dedos. Sua cabeça ocupa um terço do seu corpo, e é de forma oval, com uma cara esticada. A neve ao redor do topo da sua boca é moldada para se parecer com dentes salientes. Entre seus olhos e boca há um nariz de cenoura. Quando ele estava inanimado, seus olhos também eram feitos de pedra. No entanto, quando ele esta vivo, seus olhos são comuns. Ele também tem sobrancelhas acima deles. Partes do corpo de Olaf também são capazes de se separar, e podem ser reorganizadas por ele ou por qualquer pessoa. Ele não pode sentir dor, como ele bate em vários lugares no filme, e nunca reclama de dor. Personalidade thumb|250px|O sonho de Olaf de viver no verão.Olaf é pateta e ingênuo, mas extremamente amável e carinhoso para com seus amigos, especialmente Anna e Elsa. Como ele foi construído durante a infância das princesas, Olaf mantém as personalidades infantis de Anna e Elsa quando ele foi recriado por Elsa, fazendo ele ser muito caprichoso e brincalhão quando ele retorna como um boneco de neve encantado anos mais tarde. Ele tem um fascínio estranho pelo verão, possivelmente porque a jovem Elsa fez um boneco de neve que ama abraços calorosos, e de acordo com Olaf, ele às vezes fantasia sobre o que o verão seria como um boneco de neve, completamente inconsciente das conseqüências de seu sonho ambicioso. Olaf também é muito risonho e tende a rir muito. Além de seu dominantemente lado pateta, Olaf é mostrado para ter alguma inteligência sobre ele, visto durante o seu tempo com Anna na biblioteca. Aqui, ele ensina a princesa o que é o amor verdadeiro, e que ele está colocando alguém antes mesmo dele, usando Kristoff como o exemplo perfeito, finalmente dando a Anna o verdadeiro significado do amor. E depois do clímax, quando Anna se sacrifica para Elsa, quebrando assim a maldição gelada, Olaf foi o primeiro a perceber que o sacrifício de Anna foi um ato de amor verdadeiro, e esse ato é o que salvou o reino. Ele também não é tão esquecido quanto parece, já que ele era muito cético sobre os Trolls no início, quando ele pensou que eles eram apenas pedras, e advertindo Anna para fugir, porque ele se importa com ela e pensava que Kristoff era louco. Aparições ''Frozen'' (trailer) thumb|250px|Olaf sentindo o cheio de uma flor no teaser trailer.Olaf e Sven estrelam uma curta de animação usado como o teaser trailer para o filme. Ele começa com Olaf vagando pelas paisagens nevadas da floresta quando ele se depara com uma flor Saffron Crocus. Intrigado com sua beleza, Olaf sente o cheiro da flor, o que faz com que ele espirre, e o nariz de cenoura voe para o centro de um lago gelado, onde ele é descoberto por Sven, que está do outro lado do lago. A visão da cenoura foi o suficiente para obter Sven extremamente animado e de cabeça para a plataforma escorregadia para buscá-la, tendo Olaf acreditando que ele está tentando comer ela. A corrida para a cenoura segue então, e a dupla finalmente a alcança, mas Olaf atira acidentalmente de volta para a terra de neve. Sven é capaz de escapar do lago e recuperar a cenoura antes de Olaf, para grande tristeza do boneco de neve. No entanto, Sven retorna e coloca a cenoura no rosto de Olaf, revelando que ele estava apenas tentando ajudar a recuperar a cenoura. Os dois formam uma nova amizade, pouco antes de Sven Olaf espirrar, mais uma vez, mas é a cabeça que vai voando ao contrário da cenoura. ''Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante A Origem de Olaf thumb|250px|Olaff conhece Anna, Kristoff e Sven.Quando Anna e Elsa eram crianças, Elsa usava sua magia de neve para brincar com Anna. A atividade de passatempo favorito para as duas irmãs estava construindo bonecos de neve. Em uma dessas ocasiões, Elsa ajudou Anna a construir seu próprio boneco de neve, que deram o nome de Olaf para brincar. Muitos anos depois, Elsa iria se exilar de Arendelle após sua magia ser descoberta e considerada perigosa. Em meio a abraçar suas habilidades em seu novo castelo de gelo em casa, Elsa recria Olaf, mas por causa de sua magia, ele está encantado e com vida. Olaf então vagueia em torno das montanhas sozinho e perdido, até que ele esbarra em Anna, Kristoff e Sven a rena, que procuram trazer de volta Elsa a Arendelle de modo que ela pode trazer de volta o verão, depois que ela acidentalmente causou um inverno eterno. Anna logo reconhece Olaf e rapidamente assume que era Elsa quem o construiu, ao qual ele confirma. Kristoff , então, diz a Olaf de sua missão de trazer de volta o verão depois de Olaf constantemente perguntar quais as suas intenções sobre encontrar Elsa. Extremamente atordoado com a idéia de verão e seu calor, Olaf decide guiar felizmente o grupo para o castelo de Elsa, embora Anna se abstém de dizer-lhe sobre os perigos do verão para um boneco de neve, deixando Olaf comicamente no escuro. Retorno para Elsa e Marshmallow thumb|250px|Olaf e Marshmallow.Depois de uma curta viagem, Olaf e os outros acham o castelo de gelo de Elsa, mas a rainha da neve não é muito entusiasmada com a idéia de voltar para Arendelle, dizendo a Anna para sair e desfrutar de sua vida onde ela pertence. Só então, Olaf chega, muito feliz em ver Elsa novamente. Sua presença prova que há amor e beleza em seus poderes, bem como lembrá-la dos momentos alegres que passou com Anna. No entanto, as suas memórias de infância também lembram de Elsa na noite assombrada aonde ela quase matou a irmã dela, levando-a a sair de cena, pedindo a Anna para sair mais uma vez. Anna se recusa a sair sem a sua irmã , mas a teimosia só faz Elsa desconfortável, fazendo-a perder o controle sobre seus pólos mais uma vez e, acidentalmente, congelar o coração de Anna. Ela, então, pede -lhes para sair mais uma vez, e mais uma vez, Anna se recusa. A fim de mantê-los longe, Elsa cria um guarda-costas pessoal chamado Marshmallow, um boneco de neve gigante. Olaf é excitado para ver um outro boneco encantado, mas é imediatamente expulso junto com Anna e Kristoff. Depois de Anna testar sua paciência, Marshmallow persegue o grupo. Olaf tenta impedi-lo, mas é facilmente páreo para a besta e é jogado sobre um penhasco, que Anna e Kristoff caem, apesar de todos eles sobreviverem. Uma vez que recupera sua energia , Kristoff percebe que o cabelo de Anna esta ficando brancos, em vez da forma avermelhada. Para ajudar, ele leva o grupo a um vale repleto de trolls místicos. O rei dos trolls, Pabbie, informa a Anna que, se ela não executar um ato de amor verdadeiro, ela vai congelar até a morte. Os amigos imediatamente correm de volta para Arendelle, acreditando que um beijo de Hans, um príncipe noivo de Anna, vai quebrar a maldição. Vale a Pena Derreter por Algumas Pessoas thumb|250px|Olaf sacrifica sua vida para salvar Anna.Ao longo do caminho, Olaf é acidentalmente separado do grupo, e informa que ele vai se encontrar com eles no castelo. Quando ele chega, ele encontra Anna na biblioteca, no chão e rapidamente morrendo. Ela diz a ele que Hans a traiu, e Olaf não hesita em começar a pegar lenha para fazer fogo para manter a princesa quente. Temendo que ele vai derreter, Anna diz a Olaf para sair, mas não querendo abandonar sua amiga, o boneco fica ao seu lado, quase derretendo durante este tempo. Olaf então pergunta o que aconteceu com o beijo do amor verdadeiro de Hans, a que Anna revela sua traição, dizendo a Olaf que ela nem sabe o que é amor mais. Olaf responde dizendo a Anna que amor é colocar outra pessoa antes de você mesmo, usando Kristoff como exemplo, revelando os verdadeiros sentimentos de Anna, para grande surpresa da princesa. De repente , a janela da biblioteca se abre devido aos fortes ventos de inverno, e Olaf se apressa para fechar. Antes que ele faça, ele percebe que Kristoff e Sven correm de volta para o castelo. Sabendo que Kristoff é realmente aquele que ama Anna, os dois tentam sair para encontrá-lo. Olaf, em seguida, ajuda a princesa a ir para fora do castelo e para os fiordes. Verão! thumb|250px|Olaf e Sven desfrutam o verão juntos durante o epílogo.No entanto, a forte tempestade sopra Olaf para distante, e uma vez que ele se reúne com todos, ele encontra Elsa de luto por Anna, que infelizmente morreu congelada por sacrificar sua vida para salvar Elsa de Hans. Felizmente, isso foi um ato de amor verdadeiro, e o gelo é descongelado, restaurando a vida de Anna, bem como todo o reino, trazendo de volta o verão. Olaf sorri com alegria, mas rapidamente se derrete devido ao calor do verão. Elsa restaura ele e dá-lhe uma pequena pequena nuvem a pairar sobre o seu corpo e mantê-lo completamente normal, finalmente permitindo que o boneco de neve possa viver seu sonho de viver no verão e todas as suas maravilhas. Durante a celebração do reino, Olaf é visto por toda a aldeia a desfrutar das vistas e sons da estação quente, sentindo o cheiro de algumas flores. O pólen faz com que ele espirre, no entanto, e seu nariz de cenoura cai diretamente na boca de Sven. A rena não hesita em colocar diretamente em sua boca, entristecendo o boneco de neve. No entanto, este foi apenas um truque brincalhão, e Sven imediatamente coloca a cenoura de volta no rosto de Olaf, onde ele pertence, o que levou o boneco de neve a ficar muito feliz para abraçar o amigo carinhosamente. Olaf é visto pela última vez no pátio do castelo, aproveitando a pista de patinação no gelo- criado por Elsa para a apreciação do reino. Frozen: Febre Congelante [[Arquivo:Frozen_fever_12.jpg|thumb|250px|Olaf com Elsa em ''Frozen: Febre Congelante.]] Quase um ano após os eventos do filme, o aniversário de Anna chegou, e Elsa está determinada a tornar o dia perfeitamente especial para sua irmã mais nova. Para ajudar a garantir que cada detalhe seja preciso, Olaf, Kristoff, e Sven estão encarregados no pátio do castelo para ajudar com as decorações. Depois de dar os últimos retoques no bolo, no entanto, um Olaf travesso dá uma mordida, sendo imediatamente corrigido, por Elsa, como o bolo é para Anna e deve permanecer intacto até a chegada da princesa. Olaf, Kristoff, e Sven são, então, encarregados de manter o pátio intacto até Elsa retornar com Anna. Algum tempo depois, miniaturas de bonecos de neve (conhecidos como Snowgies) aparecem aleatoriamente e chamam instantaneamente a atenção de Olaf. Embora o boneco de neve se torne fascinado e animado com a visão dos novos "pequenos irmãos", os Snowgies em breve começam a causar uma confusão no pátio, e, eventualmente, fazem o bolo de aniversário seu alvo. Kristoff é capaz de usar seus movimentos rápidos para proteger o bolo, mas os Snowgies logo derrubam o banner "Feliz Aniversário". Olaf tenta ajudar, mas os resultados são desastrosos. No momento em que Anna e Elsa chegam ao pátio, os Snowgies foram domados, e Olaf saúda com entusiasmo a princesa de honra, e revela a festa surpresa com a presença de vários amigos e cidadãos do reino. No final do curta, Olaf, Kristoff, e Sven viajam para o Palácio de Gelo de Elsa na Montanha do Norte, para levar os Snowgies, que vão morar com Marshmallow. ''Princesinha Sofia [[Arquivo:Olaf_and_Sofia.jpg|thumb|250px|Olaf em ''Princesinha Sofia.]]Olaf faz uma aparição em Princesinha Sofia durante o episódio "A Biblioteca Secreta: Olaf e o Conto da Sra. Úrtiga", onde ele é suscitado pelo Amuleto de Avalor para ajudar a Princesa Sofia em sua última crise; uma fada má chamada a Sra. Urtiga tem roubado as flores de Freezenburg para fins desconhecidos. Infelizmente, a convocação de Olaf foi um resultado de uma falha dentro do amuleto, que foi danificado por Urtiga para evitar Sofia de usar o seu poder para frustrar seus planos. Como resultado disto, em vez de uma princesa, Olaf aparece, e embora o boneco de neve tente voltar para casa, ele encontra-se incapaz disso, mais uma vez devido a danos do amuleto. Preso com Sofia, Olaf acompanha a jovem princesa em sua missão, durante a qual ele inadvertidamente fornece conselhos úteis, incentivando Sofia para seguir em frente com a sua missão para derrotar Urtiga, apesar da falta de magia usando Anna como um exemplo de um ser humano impotente para realizar o impossível por depender da perseverança. Depois de ser revelado que Urtiga roubou as flores porque originalmente pertencia a ela e foram roubadas dela, Olaf aconselha Sofia a usar bondade e amor para mudar Urtiga, ao contrário de derrotá-la, como toda a situação foi um mal-entendido enorme. Sofia faz isso informando ao Rei de Freezenburg sobre o mal-entendido, que comissiona um festival em homenagem a Urtiga como a fada responsável por fornecer as únicas flores capazes de crescer no seu reino eternamente nevado. Isso acaba mudando Urtiga, e como resultado, ela conserta o amuleto de Sofia como um sinal de gratidão. Com o poder do amuleto restaurado, Olaf começa a retornar magicamente para Arendelle, oferecendo adeus a Sofia e esperando abertamente para que o amuleto dê algum problema novamente, para que ele possa um dia voltar para visitar ela. Participações especiais [[Arquivo:Vlcsnap-2014-11-18-00h08m10s88.png|thumb|250px|Olaf na propaganda da Sky Movies.]]Olaf faz uma pequena participação na mini-série animada It's a Small World: The Animated Series, no episódio "Little Birds, Frost and Pine", aonde está sendo construído por Anna e Elsa. Em uma propaganda que promove a Sky Movies, Olaf faz uma aparição notável deslizando em um manto de neve como ele encontra com uma família, apenas para acidentalmente bater em uma árvore. Ele é visto, segundos mais tarde, ao lado de Anna e Elsa. No filme de animação de 2014, Operação Big Hero, uma estátua de Olaf pode ser vista brevemente durante o primeiro vôo de Hiro e Baymax pela cidade. Vídeo games Olaf fez algumas aparições em vídeo games. Ele nomeadamente serviu como a estrela de seu próprio aplicativo intitulado Olaf's Adventure, apresentando uma variedade de mini-jogos. Além disso, os trajes de Olaf também foram destaque no episódio "Party Frozen" do Club Penguin, e em LittleBigPlanet, como parte do "Frozen Costume Pack". Note-se que, em Penguin, Olaf, ele mesmo, também faz uma aparição especial. ''Frozen: Free Fall [[Arquivo:Olaf_FF_FApp.jpg|thumb|249px|Olaf em ''Frozen: Free Fall.]]Notavelmente, Olaf é também um personagem companheiro no aplicativo popular, Frozen: Free Fall. Ele é desbloqueado após atingir o nível 111. Sua habilidade especial é "Chocolate Quente", o que lhe permite a derreter a peça selecionada, e cada azulejo sob ela. Antes de ele ser lançado como um companheiro, Olaf serviu como mascote do jogo, aparecendo no mapa do jogo, bem como na placa de resultados. ''Olaf's Quest Como uma divulgação para o filme, o jogo ''Frozen: Olaf's Quest é centrado ao redor de Olaf indo em uma aventura para encontrar presentes para Anna, enfrentando perigos como os lobos e Marshmallow no processo. Sven também é destaque no jogo, em um papel de apoio pequeno. ''Disney INFINITY Um boneco de neve semelhante a Olaf também é destaque no popular jogo ''Disney INFINITY, como um traje para os habitantes da cidade. Ele vai ser um personagem jogável na terceira edição do vídeo-game. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Olaf posando para a foto na Disney California Adventure.Durante a temporada de inverno, Olaf foi o anfitrião das rendições de inverno do World of Color em Disney California Adventure, bem como do Disney Dreams! na Disneylândia Paris, ao lado de Anna. A partir de novembro de 2013, um animatrônico de Olaf começou a aparecer durante as sessões de fotos de Anna e Elsa na Disneylândia, falando para os hóspedes que esperar na fila para poder conhecer as duas princesas. Olaf também aparece no carro de Anna e Elsa na Disneylândia Paris, durante o "Disney Magic on Parade", bem como a bordo do carro de abertura do Festival of Fantasy Parade. Olaf também é o personagem principal do Olaf's Frozen Ice Rink em Downtown na Disneylândia. Olaf também faz uma aparição que está sendo construída para Anna e Elsa no segmento do Celebrate the Magic no Magic Kingdom. Olaf também apareceu com Anna e Elsa em um carro temático de Frozen como parte do pré-desfile para a Mickey's Soundsational Parade na Disneylândia. O carro foi integrado no desfile "A Christmas Fantasy" em 2014, e também aparece em "Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade". Durante toda a temporada de verão, Olaf era um personagem (juntamente com Anna, Elsa, e Kristoff) do evento Frozen: Summer Fun no Hollywood Studios da Disney. Notavelmente, ele serve como o centro da sub-atividade das férias de verão, onde Olaf aparece aparece em uma tela ao longo do dia, cumprimentando os hóspedes que entram no parque no icônico Chapéu do Feiticeiro. Os hóspedes também podem pegar o seu próprio cartão de visitas de Olaf a partir dos locais no parque, para que ele possa acompanhá-lo em suas férias de verão. Olaf fez a sua estreia em aparição ao vivo no parque temático da Disney como um personagem em 05 de novembro de 2014, fazendo parte no evento noturno, A Frozen Holiday Wish. Antes disso, ele estreou no Disney On Ice: Frozen. O boneco de neve também faz aparições durante o Frozen Fun na Disneylândia e Disney California Adventure. Seu local para tirar fotos e conversar está em "Olaf's Snow Fest", que está localizado dentro do Palco 17 de Hollywood Land no Disney California Adventure. Recepção *Desde o lançamento do filme, Olaf ganhou a aclamação da crítica por sua comédia e pela voz de Josh Gad, muitos críticos comparando-o com o Gênio de Aladdin, um outro personagem de "alívio cômico", que recebeu aclamação universal após o lançamento original do filme. Isto, sem dúvida, fez Olaf o personagem mais popular do filme entre os críticos. *Por seu trabalho no filme, Josh Gad foi indicado para o prêmio Annie de Excelência em voz. Trivialidades *Na Noruega, Olav é um nome masculino popular. Os escritores provavelmente mudaram para Olaf. *No filme, Olaf representa a felicidade que Elsa e Anna compartilharam como crianças pequenas. E o seu desejo de experimentar o verão é simbólico de como Elsa quer voltar aos velhos tempos de sua infância com sua irmã como sua melhor amiga. *Olaf pode ter sido inspirado em "The Snowman", outro conto de fadas de Hans Christian Andersen, onde o boneco homônimo se apaixona por um fogão quente, mas não pode ficar com ele porque ele iria derreter. Como resultado, ele não gosta do tempo frio. Eventualmente, o tempo muda, fazendo com que o boneco de neve derreta. **Outra coincidência, Olaf - um boneco de neve de vida que deseja experimentar o verão - é semelhante ao personagem-título de um curta-metragem alemão de 1944, Der Schneeman ("The Snowman"), sobre um boneco de neve que vem à vida e, em seguida, deseja tanta coisa para experimentar o verão, que ele se coloca em uma geladeira até julho. O boneco de neve, em seguida, se derrete quando ele vai para fora, mas derrete feliz, tendo tido o seu breve momento para desfrutar o verão. *No filme, os cotovelos de Olaf foram especificamente animados para nunca se moverem com exceção de sua seqüência de fantasia durante "No Verão". *Olaf foi especialmente concebido para parecer com uma criança, pois ele é um espelho das personalidades de Elsa e Anna quando elas eram crianças. *Olaf involuntariamente mostrou a Elsa o quão forte os poderes dela são quando ele vê-la em seu castelo de gelo. Enquanto ela o criou no início, ela não tinha idéia de que ele tinha vindo à vida. Ista era, evidentemente, a inspiração para Marshmallow. *Quando Elsa criou Olaf, durante "Livre Estou", ela ainda estava tentando controlar os poderes e não tinha o controle completo ainda, o que explica por que ela ficou surpresa ao descobrir que Olaf estava vivo. *Mais uma vez, simbolizando seu desejo de tempos mais felizes com a irmã. Marshmallow, por outro lado, foi criado precisamente pela razão oposta, para manter Anna, e outros cidadãos de Arendelle fora. E é por isso que Olaf é pequeno, gentil e delicado, enquanto Marshmallow é grande, monstruoso, e resistente. *Olaf desempenha um papel semelhante a Lumiere de A Bela e a Fera. Ambos são um objeto que é impossível estar vivo (Lumiere é um candelabro enquanto Olaf é um boneco de neve) e estão muito perto do protagonista (s). Ambos são companheiros para o principal protagonista e ensiná-los lições importantes sobre o verdadeiro amor. Ambos quase ficam derretidos, mas sobrevivem. No entanto, eles também são opostos desde que Lumiere é um candelabro e, portanto, pode resistir ao fogo, enquanto Olaf é um boneco de neve e precisa ficar no frio. *Como dito pelos críticos, Olaf é muito semelhante ao Gênio de Aladdin no sentido de que ambos são o principal alívio cômico e são os mais populares personagens de seus filmes. **Além disso, eles tanto ajudam o protagonista a alcançar seu objetivo e salvá-los da morte (Gênio salva Aladdin do afogamento e Olaf salva Anna de congelar até a morte através da criação de um incêndio, embora esta era uma ajuda maior), ambos têm um sonho (Gênio, liberdade, Olaf, verão), e ambos são concedidos seu desejo por seus mestres no final de seus filmes (Aladdin desejou a liberdade do Gênio como seu último desejo e Elsa deu a Olaf uma nuvem que o impedia de derreter no calor). *A animação e encenação da cena entre Olaf e Sven durante o epílogo do filme é semelhante ao papel que eles fazem no teaser trailer. *No storyboard original de Frozen, Olaf estava destinado a ser um dos soldados de Elsa, mas acabou como uma tentativa falhada. A idéia acabou sendo abandonada depois. *Para se enquadrar ao perfil cômico de Olaf, o personagem foi dublado na versão brasileira pelo humorista Fábio Porchat, famoso por sua atuação e seus roteiros no canal humorístico do YouTube Porta dos Fundos. Categoria:Personagens de Frozen Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Criados com mágia Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Bonecos de neve Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Tritagonistas Categoria:Personagens escandinavos Categoria:Personagens do Disney INFINITY